MARKED
by Taisiya-chan
Summary: KAI IS A FLEDGLING VAMPIRE AT THE HOUSE OF NIGHT! CLICK TO READ THE REST! MY FRIENDS AND I ARE MAKING THIS SO IT SHOULD BE GOOD. ;D
1. INTRO

_**MARKED**_

* * *

_Enterthe dark, magical world of The House Of Night, a world very much like our own, except here vampires have always _

_existed. Seventeen year old Kai Hiwatari had been marked as a fledgling vampire and joined the house of night 3 years ago _

_after leaving the Blade Breakers. The house of night is a school where he and the other vampires fledglings will train to become _

_adult vampires. That is if they makes it through the change and not all of those who are marked do. Kai has been chosen _

_special by the vampire goddess Nyx. Kai discovers he has amazing powers, but along with his powers come blood lust and an _

_unfortunate ability to imprint humans. To add to his stress he is not the only fledgling at The House of Night with special _

_powers. When he discovers that the leader of the dark sons is misusing his goddess given gifts, Kai must look deep within _

_himself for the strength and courage to embrace his destiny, with a little more to add to it his team along with their ex-team _

_mates have some how been transferred to The House of Night. THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG YEAR!! _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**KAI'S POV**_

"There is no way in hell this is happening." I stomped around the room I shared with my friend Damien.

"Calm down Kai I'm sure it'll be ok. We just have to think positive sweetie. I'm sure it was a mistake." Damien said in his sweet girl voice. Yes Damien is gay. He told me when I came here to The House of Night. We're brothers. Well not really but still it felt that way. I turned around to face him. He was sitting on his bed. His icy blue eyes staring at me. He reminded me of Tala. His hair is black though, it hangs down to his shoulder. He has on his tight pants and a shirt that had a cat in it. The cat was in the pocket of the shirt of course not a real pocket but a pocket design the shirt was black and showed off his figure with it so tight.

"No! Damien this is bad if someone finds out that they weren't marked they could be killed." I yelled a little more loudly then intended. Instantly I felt bad. I turned away from him and faced the wall with my bed by it

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I herd him get off his bed. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug. For some reason I never minded Damien hugging me. He always did when I was upset about something he was the brother I always wanted. I hugged him back

"Thanks Damien you always make me feel better." we pulled out of the hug

"No problem Kai, that's what brothers are for right?" we laughed at the brothers joke for a minute

"Look don't worry I'm sure High Priestess Nala will work every thing out you don't worry that pretty little head of yours." he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to his bed.

"Good night Kai try to get some sleep, ok?" he said as he crawled under the covers

"Ok, good night Damien." I crawled into my bed and turned off the lamp that sits on the table by my bed. 'maybe it'll be ok, like Damien said Priestess Nala will work every thing out. I hope.' that was my last thought as I fell asleep.


	3. AN: IMPORTANT!

A/N: I don't know if I want to finish this story or not because it's not really popular _**at all**_. If someone wants me to I will. I have at least 3 more chapters that I could put up but I'm just not sure. So if anyone wants me to finish just review saying that you want me to and I will.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: ok well i told you that i wasn't going to do this story unless someone wanted me to and 2 people did.

_Akai Tenshi and XXFlamingPhoenixXX **this story is still going for you two. thanks for the reveiw and hope you enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I felt someone breathing on me. Their breath smelt like toothpaste. But it felt warm on my cold skin. I pried my eyes open to see who it was. of course I knew it

would most likely be Damien. It was he was leaning on the side of the bed hovering his face over mine. "Good morning sleepy head." he lent down and kissed me

on the cheek. "What time is it?" I asked turning towards the wall "It's 8:30 p.m. sweetie." he said trying to act innocent "What!" I screamed getting out of bed as

quickly as possible without falling. "We're going to be late for class! Hell, we're already late for class!" the whole time I screamed at him he sat there smiling at me.

I knew something was wrong, that smile of his always meant trouble. "Why ate you smiling we're late for class and you're just sitting there. Wait what's with the

uniform?" well we all wear uniforms but we could do what we wanted to them. The one he was wearing had a normal look to it the usual green pants and blazer and tie.

A white shirt, but his was always black. His shoes were white too, but they were black yesterday. "We are going to met the new students and escort them around

today. Put that uniform on and we'll head down to met the new students." he pointed to a uniform in the chair at my desk "And Nala worked out everything. It's

gonna be fine sweetie." I got dressed and we went down stairs and out to the farthest building on campus which was the office, the infirmary, and Nala's class

room all in one. We walked through the doors and saw Skyler. She's Nala cat. Here cats choose you their not like pets their vampires greatest allies. Their good to

have especially when they can sense danger. "Good morning Skylar. Kitty-Kitty." I said and Skylar rubbed around my feet. I pet her on the head and she meowed

at me when I stopped "Sorry Skylar we have to see High Preastess Nala I'll scratch you later." Damien laughed at the unintentional joke I sighed "Damien what am

I going to do with you." he just laughed then there was a sudden chill. Both of us shuddered at the sudden icy wind. We turned to see the door wide open. Skylar

hissed, with her hair sticking up on end at the door. Then as if someone closed it the door shut. "Um….that was weird." Damien said staring at the door. "Yeah…. It

was." I said walking over to Skylar "lets get to Nala's office." the cat jumped up into me arms and all three of us walked down the hall. The whole way I had this

feeling that we were being followed.

A/N: i know it's short but im pretty sure their all going to be like that. well i hope you liked it. and i would love reveiws. ;)


End file.
